His and Hers
by Metropolis Kid
Summary: Sort one-shot. Alucard gets a little possessive of his fledgling. This is kind of dark in some parts, but not overall. Well, hope you enjoy. AxS pairing... obviously.


**His and Hers.**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any material contained within this story. All copyrighted content remains the property of the person, people, or organization that holds the copyright. This story is solely for fun.

**AN**: Okay, those who are familiar with my writing know that I've written quite a few AlucardXSeras fics. But I always cut them off before they get too... 'intimate'. Well, I'm still not writing a smut scene. I don't do that. Sorry. However, lately, I've been thinking about what might follow after they... 'mate', and this started circling around my head. I hope you enjoy, and please keep in mind that this is suppose to take place after their FIRST time together.

PS. I was originally going to title this, "Mine." But then I discovered that there were already quite a few Hellsing stories with that title. So, I went with "His and Hers" instead.

* * *

Seras was surprised when her master wrapped his cold, dead arms around her and pulled her bare body in closer to his. The fledgling was not some giddy school girl, who allowed her emotions to cloud her reasoning. She had no idealistic fantasies about her master. He was no Romeo, no 'Prince Charming'. He was a monster, and she knew it. Yet she could not help the way she felt about him. Still, she was wise enough to not expect him to return those feelings. She was sure that, to him, she was little more than a toy... or perhaps a 'pet'.

He'd already had his... 'fun', and she'd half expected him to order her from his chamber, to discard her once he'd been satisfied. She had not expected this... this... What could she even call it? 'Cuddling', didn't seem quite right... but, as her form was pressed into his, Seras couldn't think of a better word to describe it.

Alucard kept one arm wrapped tightly around his fledgling and brought the hand of the other over to her face. He brushed a lock of hair from her eyes, managing a level of gentleness that even he hadn't realized he still possessed. And as he stared into her beautiful blue eyes, a single word escaped his mouth. "Mine."

It was said softly, and Seras wasn't sure exactly what to make of the comment. He was possessive of her; she already knew that... but never before had he so openly voiced that possessiveness. Her eyes went wide, and Alucard's narrowed.

As the ancient vampire stared at his, seemingly reluctant, fledgling, a million voices (those of the souls he had consumed since becoming a vampire) echoed in his mind.

_She will leave us._

_They always leave us._

_They cannot stay._

_It is not in their nature._

_They leave. _

_They betray... _

_It is all women know._

_She will abandon us._

_Like all the others._

"Mine." Alucard nearly growled, tightening his grip, upon his fledgling, to the point where it almost started to hurt her.

_But, there is another way._

_We can insure she never leaves._

_We can keep her with us, forever._

The ancient vampire moved his head over to Seras's neck. He deeply inhaled her scent, licked his lips and then ran his tongue over the marks she still bore from their first meeting, causing Seras to tremble within his arms.

_It would be so easy. _

_And then..._

_She will be with us forever._

Alucard opened his mouth and leaned in. But then other voices began to echo within his head.

_But with us as what?_

_A face in the crowd?_

_A single voice in a sea of shouting?_

_Is that really what we want?_

_Is that really what you want?_

_She will leave!_ The first group insisted. _They always do._

_Not this one._ The second group countered. _She's different._

_Lies! More lies! All lies! _

_They are all the same._

_No. If that were true, we would not care so much for this one. She is different. You can see it in her eyes, in the way she looks at you. She trusts you, loves you!_

_Love fades!_

_Not always!_

_There is only one way to keep her!_

_And if you force her to stay? _

_What value is there in that?_

_If she doesn't want you..._

_Why want her?_

_Unrequited emotions are... unseemly._

Alucard let out a frustrated growl. But then he pulled back and again locked eyes with Seras. "Mine." He insisted in an authoritative tone... though his eyes betrayed a vulnerability unlike anything Seras had seen in him before.

And then recognition dawned on the fledgling. Seras was nobody's fool. She knew who her master was... and who he had been.

As a human, she'd never read Dracula. But as a recently turned draculina, who was charged with helping her master hunt down and 'silence' other vampires, Seras had spent her first few weeks, almost entirely, in Sir Integra's library.

Seras's police training had taught her to familiarize herself with the actions, patterns and histories of those she sought to bring to justice. The tactic had served her well when she went after the gang that had killed her parents and raped her mother, and it would continue to do so.

So Seras read everything she could on vampire history and lore; and when she eventually got to Bram Stoker's novel, It didn't take her long to piece things together. Yes, Seras knew of her master's history... at least as much as anyone did.

She knew that he was once Vlad Drăculea and that his first wife had flung herself from a tower of Castle Poenari. Seras knew that later, as Count Dracula, he had been betrayed by Mina. And the fledgling suspected that there was a long string of other women who had treated him similarly throughout his centuries of life.

"Mine.", he had said. And Seras finally understood what he meant by it. He meant that he was afraid of losing her too, afraid that she would leave him... or worse, betray him... as Mina had done. He was seeking some assurance from her that she would not be like all the others, that she would stay. 'Mine', it was a far cry from 'I love you.' Yet, Seras recognized it was likely the most that the broken and blackened remnants of her master's heart were capable of.

Still, she wasn't quite sure what to say in response. So, instead of speaking, Seras brought her hand up. The fledgling smiled warmly as she gently stroked the side of her master's face, and Alucard seemed reassured by the simple action.

He relaxed and the corner of his lip briefly pulled into a grin of genuine happiness, as opposed to his more common expressions of psychotic glee. Then Alucard's grip grew more lax, and his coffin lid, seemingly, began to close of its own volition.

Yes, she was his; and that was okay... because at least a part of him, the human part, was hers as well.

(Yes, I know it was short, but I hope you liked it. Please review and let me know what you thought, thanks.

Have a good day, and God bless.

Metropolis Kid.)


End file.
